About Akashi Kouki
by spica-kuma
Summary: Keinginan Furihata Kouki untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga bahagia seperti yang ia inginkan. Namun siapa sangka ia justru menikahi pemuda yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Berawal di hari hujan di sebuah café mereka bertemu. Akafuri 44/12 Week #Family #Mpreg


Salam~ saya datang lagi dengan fic dedikasi untuk Akafuri week. silakan dinikmati...

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I take nothing but for fun fanfiction related.**

**Warnings : may be AR, Boys Love, male x male, OOC, beware of typos, unedited, major chara death. **

**Summary : Hanya keluarga bahagialah yang ia, Akashi Kouki, inginkan. #4/412week #family #Mpreg**

.

.

.

Aku selalu menginginkan keluarga bahagia yang—well, normal dan bahagia seperti yang orang tuaku punya. Hanya ada empat termasuk aku. Semuanya normal, tidak terlalu menonjol meski harus kuakui ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa disebut ordinari, pun juga kakak lelakiku. Oh, mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu ordinari. Terlalu biasa. _Plain_. Ayahku, pekerja tangguh di kantornya dan tak jarang kami berempat mendapat jatah berlibur dari hasil ayah bekerja. Sayangnya kini ayahku terlalu banyak waktu luang dan memulai hobi barunya, menekuni sastra. Entah mulai kapan ia memulainya. Lalu ada ibuku, satu lagi manusia tangguh dalam keluarga. Terlalu menonjol dalam lingkungan tempat tinggal kami karena ibu menyulap rumah menjadi serba hijau, dan ya hijau secara harafiah. Ibuku menjadi botanist semenjak yang dapat kuingat dalam umurku. Disusul oleh kakakku. Oh, lelaki populer pemain basket yang lebih populer karena kecerdasannya daripada kepiawaiannya memainkan bola besar oranye itu. Kadang aku merasa bangga pada kakakku, karena selebihnya aku iri meski saat sma aku mengikuti jejaknya dan ikut tim basket bahkan aku lebih sering di bench daripada bermain. Dan terakhir ada aku, pemuda super biasa-biasa saja yang aku sendiri ragu apakah aku benar-benar milik keluarga Furihata. Segala dalam diriku terlihat biasa dan coklat. Mataku coklat, rambutku coklat, bahkan harus kuakui dengan sadar, warna favoritku adalah coklat. Yup, ada yang bilang jika dalam satu keluarga pastilah ada satu yang pecundang. Mungkin saja itu aku. Ayolah, di manapun aku berada bahkan tanpa sosok kakakku yang akan menjadi sorotan tetaplah kakakku. Nilai-nilai di sekolahpun semuanya tak jauh dari rata-rata. Entah, mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh atau semua anak di sekolah memang terlalu pintar. Mungkin inilah yang kusebut keluarga bahagia dan normal. Aku bahagia meskipun iri pada kakakku dan aku tahu jika kakakku menyayangiku tak peduli dengan segala kelebihannya. Semuanya masih biasa-biasa saja, sampai umurku menginjak kepala dua. Awal dari anomali dari apa yang kusebut normal dan bahagia. Jika keluargaku normal dan bahagia, maka hal baru ini kusebut spesial dan bahagia. Berawal di bulan penuh hujan, aku yang sosok ordinari kembali bertemu dengan sosok penarik semua atensi. Kembali bertemu karena tak kesengajaan—bukan seperti saat Kuroko yang berkumpul dengan mantan satu timnya dulu, ataupun saat Kuroko mengajakku ke pesta natal di akhir tahun sma kami. Semuanya murni karena takdir, oke itu terdengar aneh. Hujan sedang lebat saat itu dan kami berteduh di sebuah café yang kebetulan dekat dari tujuan nya dan arahku pulang. Café penuh sesak dengan orang berteduh yang sekedar menikmati cairan penghangat tubuh dan tak disengaja pula kami duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja karena meja lain penuh. "Kau Furihata Kouki?" ia yang pertama menyapaku. Suaranya terdengar kecil diserbu berisiknya suara café, terlebih suara hujan di luar sana. Awalnya tak kupercaya ia yang elegan dan tampak lebih menonjol dari seisi café menyapaku hingga akhirnya aku sadar, lelaki ini bukanlah pribadi yang sama saat bertemu pertama dulu. Kemeja merah marunnya basah di bahu dan mantelnya ia letakan di dudukan kursi. Sedikit kaget karena sapaan ramah tiba-tiba, aku tak siap untuk menerima bahwa yang di depanku ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda prodigi paling berpengaruh di Kyoto yang entah mengapa berada di Tokyo tanpa ada yang menemaninya. "E.. Eh.. Aka..Akashi-san?" dari sapaan kami akhirnya bertukar pembicaraan kecil menunggu tangisan air hujan di luar mereda. Bahkan sampai kami keluar dari café kami sama sekali tak menyetujui untuk bertukar nomor telepon karena aku meyakinkan diri jika tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu dekat. Yang ternyata prediksiku salah besar. Hanya dalam beberapa hari kami kembali bertemu, di café yang berbeda namun dengan kasus yang sama. Kali itu kami juga tak menyepakati untuk menuliskan nomor telepon masing-masing, meski aku akhirnya ragu apakah jika ketiga kalinya nanti aku akan memberikan nomor teleponku. Faktanya kami akhirnya tak hanya bertukar nomor telepon. Dalam empat bulan akhirnya kami berada dalam satu atap. Semuanya terjadi begitu aneh dan cepat—satu hal yang kuingat kami sama sekali tidak memulai dari hal yang romantis seperti yang ada di cerita-cerita fiksi yang sering kubaca, bahkan tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengatakan rasa suka; rasa cinta; apapun itu namanya. Siapa yang tak heran jika pemuda yang memiliki segala, berstatus absolut dan tak terlihat memiliki ketertarikan pada hal macam cinta justru berakhir bersama dengan pemuda serba ordinari dan hanya selembar rumput di ladang jagung. Bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami antara percaya dan tidak percaya, mata mereka terlihat sekali bertanya bagaimana aku dapat menaklukan Akashi Seijuurou. Oh, bukan aku. Ia yang menaklukanku. Spekulasi jenius Midorima pun tak sanggup menggapai logika jatuh cintanya sang singa pada chihuahua kecil penakut. Kami melalui tahun awal dengan sangat sulit, ia dengan segala sesuatu berbau harga diri kalangan atas dan goyahan angin dan aku dengan segala ke-jelata-anku. "Furihata-kun.. kau yakin sudah siap?" Kuroko membantuku menyiapkan makan malam. Ia memotong lobak sedangkan aku mencuci daging. "Memangnya kenapa, Kuroko-kun? Malam itu adalah malam natal ketiga kami bersama, yang dirayakan bersama mantan teman setimnya baik smp maupun sma di apartemen kami berdua. "Hanya saja.. tiba-tiba pulang dan membawa lelaki sebagai kekasihmu itu..." aku menatap Kuroko intens, dan ia tersenyum kecil, "Hal itu terjadi padaku Furihata-kun... orang tuaku tidak setuju dengan hubunganku dan Kagami-kun..." astaga, baru kupikirkan sekarang jika kemungkinan itu pastilah ada. "Errmm.. Kuroko-kun? Aku... tak tahu—" "Tenang saja, sekarang orang tuaku sudah menerimanya" ia tersenyum lagi, membuat wajahku terlihat sangat bahagia merestui hubungan keduanya. "Kalau begitu kau sudah bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Kuroko-kun" selesai mencuci daging, aku meraih lobak yang selesai dipotong. "...masih belum terbiasa.." aku dan Kuroko lalu terkikik.

"Apa butter-beer nya masih ada?" senior Sei kala sma yang menurutku terlihat sangat keibuan menengok kami di dapur. "Di ice box sebelah kulkas, Reo-nee. Jangan dihabiskan sampai malam nanti. Makanannya belum siap" "Oke~"

Ucapan Kuroko sejak tadi terus berputar di kepalau sampai makan malam tiba—membuatku jadi berpikir bagaimana jika orang tua kami tak setuju, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya dan pikiran-pikiran buruk lainnya.

"Kau terlihat murung Kouki, ada apa?" usapan lembut tangan itu selalu mampu untuk menenangkan bagaimanapun moodku saat itu. "Emm, tidak apa-apa Sei.. hanya sedikit lelah tapi semuanya tak apa-apa. Sungguh. Dan jangan menyuruhku beristirahat" kutatap kedua mata merah itu, ada kekhawatiran di sana namun tak berujar karena buru-buru kubungkam dengan kecupan singkat di bibir.

Di tahun keempat kami bersama akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bertemu orang tua masing-masing dan tanpa persetujuanku ia berani berkata ingin menikahiku dalam waktu dekat. Andai saja aku bisa lupa bagaimana kakakku murka hari itu dan bagaimana aku ketakutan setengah mati saat bertemu ayahnya Sei. Well, semua pasti tak akan berjalan semulus itu bukan? Apalagi ingin membangun keluarga baru yang kubilang bahagia dan spesial ini.

"Kenapa, dari semua manusia kau memilih dia, Kou-chan?!" kakakku masih saja murka setelah seminggu Sei menginap di rumah. Tampak tak terima sama sekali. "Karena aku.. mencintainya?" mataku berputar bingung, mengendikkan bahu pada ayah yang duduk di depanku. Ibuku sendiri justru tertawa sambil mengunyah pie labunya. "Kaa-san! Bagaimana bisa adikku ini.. dengan lelaki? Ya tuhan!" omelan siap keluar dari bibir ibuku tepat saat Sei akhirnya turun dari kamarku—terlihat ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau hanya iri karena adikmu lebih maju selangkah darimu yang selalu serba bisa ini?" ayah mengerling padaku, kali ini aku mendapat suara dari ayah. Sei ikut duduk di ruang tengah kami, satu set sofa empuk dengan beberapa buku menutupi meja dan empat cangkir teh jahe. "Ah, Sei. Teh jahe?" mengangguk pelan ia lalu duduk di sebelahku, meneliti buku apa saja yang ada di meja.

"Akashi-kun, mau kudapan?" ibuku tersenyum sangat lembut dan aku dapat melihat rautan sebal pada wajah kakakku. Kukira seperti ini yang dulu Kuroko rasakan, bedanya itu kakakmu, bukan orang tuamu. "Terima kasih, Furihata-san. Pie labunya enak sekali.. kapan-kapan aku ingin merasakan Kouki membuatnya" dan di sanalah, kakakku merengut kesal. Tak ada yang berpihak padanya. "Ya benar, jika hubungan kalian akan bertahan lama..." "Kyouya!"

Yeah, awal pertemuan dengan keluarga tak berakhir bagus. Kakakku benci dia dan ayahnya Sei meragukanku. Kami bertaruh siapa yang akan luluh terlebih dahulu.

"Sei... kau yakin ini keputusan yang tepat?" hanya sedikit malam yang dapat kami nikmati bersama, dan malam ini adalah salah satunya. Maka, kami makan malam berdua sambil menonton film apapun yang bisa ditonton.

"Kau meragukanku, Kouki?" bisa kurasakan elusan halus di rambutku berhenti. Ia terdengar tak senang rupanya. "Bukan... hanya saja... tiga bulan itu waktu yang cepat. Kau yakin ingin melakukannya? Dengan ayahmu dan kakakku yang seperti itu?"

"Kouki... untuk ayahku, tenang saja. Selama aku masih menjalankan perusahaannya ia tak akan berkomentar. Kalau urusan kakakmu.. sepertinya akan sedikit lebih sulit." Menyikut pelan perutnya—yang masih saja kubenci karena bentuknya semakin bagus tiap kali aku melihatnya—ia menarik kepalaku untuk merasakan bibirnya lagi. "Hmmh... selamat mencoba kalau begitu, tuan absolut" sebelum tangannya menggerayang lebih turun ke pinggang aku terpaksa bangun, tersenyum nakal padanya dan menantangnya untuk membuat kakakku setuju. "Baik, kalau aku berhasil, tubuhmu itu jangan harap meninggalkan ranjang seminggu penuh." Mata merahnya berkilat menggoda, dan aku tahu aku lemah dengan tatapan itu. "Kau ingin dia setuju, tentu saja tubuh ini akan menjadi milikmu, silly Sei" dan setelah itu, tubuhku digiringnya ke ranjang.

.

.

.

Pernikahan kami berjalan sesuai rencana, oh, rencana Sei tepatnya. Kakakku akhirnya luruh dan seperti yang pernah Sei bilang, ayahnya tak berkomentar apapun. Acara digelar tak begitu besar, hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat. Lagi-lagi Kuroko membuatku terbenam dalam-dalam di runtutan kejadian yang berujung pada pernikahanku hari ini. "Selamat berbahagia Furihata-kun.. jadi.. kapan kalian akan memiliki anak?" aku tak tahu bagaimana Kuroko bisa mempermainkanku seperti itu, tapi kulihat senyumnya itu sangat menggodaku sekaligus mengejek. Sialan Kuroko. "Dia Akashi Kouki sekarang, Tetsuya. Dan kau baiknya sudah memanggil Taiga dengan nama kecil" Akashi yang sebelumnya kulihat berbincang dengan koleganya kini memeluk pinggangku sambil tersenyum. Sial, bau parfum Sei hari ini enak sekali dan tuksedonya benar-benar terlihat sangat menawan membalut tubuhnya. "Akashi-kun..." mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, sepertinya aku tahu kalau Kuroko masih belum terbiasa memanggil Kagami-kun dengan nama kecilnya.

"Hei kalian pasangan berbahagia. Untuk sekali saja jangan berbahagia di depanku. Mataku sakit melihatnya." Kyou-nii masih terlihat tak terima aku menjadi milik Sei, bahkan menolak untuk datang saat upacara pemberkatan tadi pagi. "Nii-chan.. bahagialah untuk adikmu kalau begitu.. jangan urusi pemuda di sebelahku ini" aku dan Kuroko mengerling. Kami terkikik pelan. "Kalau begitu aku ingin adikku kembali.." ia lalu memutus genggaman Sei di pinggangku dan menarikku ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun" "Hm.." dan Akashi terlihat tak senang di hari bahagianya karena istri—suaminya kini diculik dan dijauhkan darinya oleh kakak iparnya sendiri. "Waaaaaah~ Akashicchi~ selamat yaaa~" kulihat dari jauh Akashi dikelilingi kepala-kepala sewarna pelangi, mungkin itu dapat menghiburnya sedikit. "Aka-chin mana Kou-chin?" beruntung saat itu Akashi tak fokus ke arah Murasakibara, jika tidak aku tak tahu akan marah seperti apa Sei nanti. "Atsushi.. kalau kau mau membantuku.." uh-oh, sepertinya Sei merencanakan sesuatu di sana. "Kou-chan..." "Hemm?" kalau saja aku membawa kamera, wajah kakakku ini pasti sudah kufoto. Imut sekali wajahnya, seolah anjing yang tak ingin berpisah dari majikannya—ups. "...Selamat. hiduplah bahagia dengan si merah itu. Ok?" merekahkan senyum manis. tentu saja, siapa yang tak bahagia kakaknya sendiri merestui dengan tulus. "Iya, Nii-chanku~" aku menggelayut manja, ternyata begini rasanya brother complex ya? Terdengar sangat lucu.

Keluarga baru, rumah baru, suasana baru. Itu yang aku dan Sei sedang bangun. Keluarga bahagia dan (mencoba) normal. Semuanya masih terasa seperti hari-hari biasa di mana Sei akan berangkat kerja pagi-pagi, dan aku membereskan rumah lalu berangkat setelah tengah hari, malamnya kami pulang terlihat kusut dan hanya ingin menubruk kasur. Tahun-tahun awal masih terasa seperti saat kami belum menikah dulu, namun akhirnya terpatahkan saat Sei tiba-tiba berpikir serius di suatu sore indah dengan hujan gerimis. "Ada apa Sei? Tumben kau memanggilku ke ruang kerjamu sebelum makan malam.." aku duduk di pangkuannya, menatap mata serius itu yang entah mengapa tak terlihat lelah dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya. "Kouki..." "Ya?"

"Ayo punya bayi..." aku membisu sesaat. Alisku mengerut bingung dan kupu-kupu kecil seolah bertaburan di perutku menggelitik geli. "Eh?" tak bisa kusembunyikan sepuhan alami kemerahan di wajahku. Malu. Malu sekali, terlebih dengan senyuman itu. "Ayo kita punya anak, Kouki..." pupil biji semangka ku berputar tak tentu arah dan kuputuskan menghindari tatapan seduktif pria yang memangkuku ini. "Ahm... aku... tak tahu, Sei.. ini.."

"Kalau kau ingin adopsi, bisa kuadopsi dari bibit paling baik, Kouki..."

"Bukan itu.. aku..."

"Kau mau hamil? Akan kubelikan pil hamil, Kouki" aku membelak tak percaya. Pil hamil. Pil yang bisa membuat laki-laki bisa mengandung. Aku tahu pil itu memang penemuan baru, tapi aku pernah membaca berita bahwa pil itu sudah delapanpuluh lima persen berhasil menumbuhkan janin dari hubungan intim dua lelaki. Dan aku tahu, harga satu set pil itu tidaklah murah. Bahkan Sei pun pasti akan berpikir ulang dengan harga dan presentase keberhasilan pil itu. "A.. Aku tidak tahu, Sei.. ini.. tiba-tiba..." bodohnya aku karena berkata demikian. Nyatanya, kami ceroboh karena kami masih muda dan penuh dengan hormon. Dalam tiga bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan keturunan resmi Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Kouki. Pil itu manjur, dan perutku kini sebesar bola basket. Aku cuti dari pekerjaanku dan Sei mengambil jatah libur lebih banyak setelah memforsis pekerjaannya selama dua bulan terakhir, memilih menemaniku di rumah.

"Ooh.. Kou-chan.. kau merasakannya barusan? Bayinya menendang..." ibuku terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengetahui aku hamil. Dan ia bersikeras menemaniku agar memantau anak serta calon cucunya. Kakakku sendiri sudah lebih dulu memomong balita bersama istrinya yang sangat ia banggakan karena akhirnya bisa melanjutkan hidup dan tak meratapi adiknya yang kini mengandung bayi hasil perbuatan Sei. "Kaa-chan, rasanya aneh..." kurasakan sentuhan hangat melingkar di perut besarku. Kata ayahku dulu saat hamil aku, ibuku suka melakukannya agar bayinya tenang. "Kaa-chan baru datang dan langsung menempeli Kou-chan. Paling tidak beristirahat dulu, Kaa-chan... dan.. di mana aku harus meletakkan ini, Kou-chan?" aku tertawa geli saat Kaa-san menempelkan keningnya di perutku dan mengusapnya, seolah berbicara pada bayi di perutku. "Di meja makan saja, nanti kubereskan.."

"Oiya, mana Sei-kun?" Kaa-san akhirnya menyerah dengan vertigo yang dideritanya dan duduk di sofa sebelahku sambil memijat kepalanya. "Kaa-san istirahat dulu di kamar depan, dan nanti Sei pulang kira-kira jam empat."

Sejak Kaa-san menemaniku, tubuhku aman dari gerayangan tangan nakal Sei yang entah sengaja atau tidak hampir selalu menyempatkan diri menyusup di balik baju. Kukira Sei merasa sedikit jengkel, tapi beruntunglah karena aku tak harus repot menghadapi mood swing parah seperti saat Sei tiba-tiba ingin melakukan apapun bersama. Dan artian apapun itu hampir semua hal. Mandi, mencuci, membaca, bahkan ia bersikeras menemaniku saat aku ingin sekedar duduk di teras saat ia harus bekerja. "Sei... perutku sudah lebih besar lagi... rasanya berat."

"Sabarlah, Kouki.. bocah ini akan berhenti merepotkan tubuhmu sebulan lagi..."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan masa setelah melahirkan? Kau tak mau mengurus bayinya?" mengerucutkan bibir marah sering kulakukan saat bersama Sei, yang terasa sangat aneh karena aku sering merasa sebal jika berada di dekat Sei. "Ehem..." deheman dua orang menginterupsi momen kami berdua, dan aku sadar kami tak berdua di rumah ini sekarang. Ada Kuroko, Kawada, Fukuda dan Kagami sedang menonton kami dari ruang tamu sedangkan kami masih saling bermanja mesra di ruang makan. Lupa jika aku sedang menyajikan kudapan dan minuman pada para tamuku. "Ma... Maaf..umm... Snack?" cengirku bersalah sudah melupakan teman-temanku yang sudah repot menjenguk.

Bulan berikutnya aku melahirkan bayi mungil tampan yang kami beri nama Akashi Seiki. Kuyakin gen Akashi dalam darahnya sangat dominan. Ia bermarble merah seperti ayahnya, dan berambut merah kecoklatan. Tuan absolut kedua dalam hidupku lahir malam itu dengan Sei yang terlihat panik membopongku dan melajukan mobil di tengah hujan. Diberkatilah bocah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir ini. Keluarga kami tak lagi hanya berdua. Ditambah Seiki kami menjadi keluarga bahagia bertiga. Semuanya terlihat sangat lengkap. Suami yang tak serba kurang, buah hati yang diidam-idamkan dan seorang istri-suami yang mengurus rumah tangga. Semuanya sempurna. Semuanya sempurna.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun, sini sama paman Reo..." bocah kecil berusia tiga tahun yang terlihat sangat mirip—persis seperti ayahnya, masih menggulung-nggulung sapu tangan pemberian ibunya. Sisa-sisa tangis masih kentara di wajah chubbynya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada kedua mata yang dikucek berkali-kali. "Kaa... Kaa..." tak patuh digendong oleh lelaki dewasa teman ayahnya dan tak mau diam, terus menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

"Ssh.. nanti, sebentar lagi Kou-chan datang.. sabar ya, di sini dulu sama tante..." menenangkan putra semata wayang Akashi Seijuurou ternyata susah-susah gampang. Ia tak akrab dengan siapapun dan sulit untuk menurut apa yang dikatakan. "Chii-chan... Tolong bantu.."

"Ck, Reo-nee.. kau tahu aku buruk dengan anak kecil.." pemuda lain di sebelahnya menatap bocah kecil yang entah kenapa hampir menangis lagi hanya dari bertatapan dengan lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Reo-nee, Mayuzumi-san... Furi—Kouki-kun di mana?" datang beberapa kepala bersurai bias kristal warna dengan raut muka tak dapat dijelaskan. Salah satunya Kuroko yang biasanya monoton kini terlihat ekspresi panik dan khawatir. "Masih di ICU... mereka belum membolehkan kami masuk" pemuda pirang sudah terlihat menangis langsung bersender di tembok terdekat, hendak menangis lagi.

"Keluarga Kou-cchi?" menelisik pandangan Reo, si pirang Kise menunggu jawaban pasti. "Masih di jalan. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

"Ayolah, daripada menangis lebih baik kau berdoa untuk keselamatannya" satu-satunya yang masih belum memperlihatkan begitu banyak ekspresi berusaha memancing kesadaran teman-temannya agar jangan berlarut dalam duka terlebih dahulu. "Ahomine! Siapa yang menangis!?" kembali, satu-satunya pirang di sana membuat suara berisik hingga perlu ditenangkan beberapa teman lainnya. "Kise-kun, jangan berisik di sini." "Diamlah. ini di rumah sakit, nanodayo"

"Muro-chin bilang Kou-chin sempat pingsan. ...apa dia sudah sadar?" yang paling tinggi di antara mereka mengedarkan pandangan. Meski terlihat paling tinggi, nyatanya ia juga sempat menangis mendengar berita barusan. "Ya..." Hayama yang sedari tadi berjongkok dekat Reo menjawab lirih. Tak lama pintu ruangan ICU terbuka dan seorang suster keluar membawa sebuah catatan. Belum sempat ia berkata, sosok brunet mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah tertutup poni dan terlihat acak-acakan. "Kou—"

"Maafkan aku... dan maaf jika Sei pernah berbuat salah.."

DEG!

Kepala-kepala di sana hening seketika, dengan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Pupil biji semangka itu kembali lagi tak dapat menahan tangisnya dan hampir ambruk jika saja Murasakibara—yang berjarak terdekat dengannya, tak segera menahan bobot tubuhnya sebelum lantai dingin menerima tubuhnya.

Pagi itu, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, tanggal dua belas bulan empat. Akashi meninggalkan segalanya, kawannya; sahabat; suaminya; dan putranya. Diagnosis dokter adalah terjadinya penyumbatan pembuluh darah di kepala karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen dan serangan jantung. Pekerjaan yang terlalu berat dan diforsis diduga menjadi penyebab penyakitnya.

.

.

.

Aku hanya ingin keluarga yang bahagia. Ada ayah dan ibu, lalu jika dikehendaki aku ingin memiliki saudara. Tapi, semenjak usiaku tiga tahun ayah sudah pergi meninggalkan kami dan Kaa-chan sepertinya masih belum menerima kepergian ayah sepenuhnya. Aku juga tak memiliki adik kecil karena kata Kaa-chan dia tak sanggup untuk hamil lagi. Terkadang aku ingin bertemu ayahku, karena aku hanya dapat mengingatnya dalam bentuk foto dan beberapa video. Kaa-chan sendiri sepertinya juga sangat merindukan ayah, karena terkadang aku melihatnya menangis sambil melihat foto ayah di ruang kerja ayah yang kini tak terpakai lagi. Aku ingin melihat Kaa-chan tertawa lagi, lepas tanpa harus berjeda panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Dari yang aku lihat dari foto dan video bisa kusimpulkan jika aku sangat mirip ayah. Jika saja ayah masih ada, pasti aku dan ayah sudah berebut Kaa-chan karena Kaa-chan sangat disukai orang. Bahkan dari teman-teman ayah dan Kaa-chan, mereka semua bercerita jika Kaa-chan sangat hebat karena dapat menaklukan pria seperti ayah. Kaa-chan sendiri menurutku adalah laki-laki yang paling hebat dan beruntung karena sudah memiliki ayah dan menghasilkan aku. Saat besar nanti, aku berharap bisa menjadi pemain basket sejenius ayahku dan maju ke nasional sepertinya. "Seiki..." uh oh, Kaa-chan memanggil. Aku harus segera keluar dari ruang kerja ayah. Aku tak mau kepergok membongkar video permainan basket ayah saat sma.

"Seiki?" penggilan kedua, artinya tak bagus. "Iya?" aku segera berlari menyambar ranselku dan menemui Kaa-san di dapur. Sarapanku sudah siap. "Sebaiknya cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat. Kau tahu hari ini hari pertamamu di smp kan?"

"Ha'i Kaa-chan! Kalau begitu aku berangkat!" kujejalkan segala rupa menu sarapan di piring dan menenggak habis susuku. "Pelan-pelan makannya..." wajah Kaa-chan terlihat sedikit marah namun ia tertawa. "Hng, ittekimasu" kembali, aku berlari mengejar waktu seolah terlambat meski masih ada banyak waktu untuk berangkat sebenarnya. "Itterashai..." masih sambil mengunyah aku berlari keluar rumah dan tak lupa pamit pada altar ayah.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja tak terpakai itu masih saja seperti semula saat terakhir kali ia dipakai meski sedikit berdebu karena sulit membersihkan ruang kerja dengan buku berserakan. Melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka, ia menengok ke dalam dan menemukan beberapa VHS berserakan di atas meja kerja suaminya. Mendengus pelan ia membereskannya dan menatanya kembali seperti semula di mana terakhir kali suaminya meletakkannya. "Anakmu itu.. hari ini masuk smp. Ke smp yang sama sepertimu dulu..." sambil menata kembali dan mengurutkan VHS sesuai judulnya ia menghela napas pelan. Hampir hampir air matanya menetes dari marble sewarna biji semangkanya. "Dia ingin menjadi pemain basket yang hebat sepertimu... tak sepertiku yang seringnya di bench" tersenyum ia tak dapat menahan tetesan bening dari kedua matanya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sei..." selesai dengan kaset-kasetnya, ia lalu mengelap meja kerja suaminya dan terakhir duduk di kursi favorit suaminya saat bekerja. "...Sei..." ia menangkupkan wajah dengan lipatan tangan di atas meja. Sesenggukan kecil dapat terdengar dan rembesan membasahi meja kerja suaminya. "Sei... aku merindukanmu.."

Pintu ruang kerja yang semula sedikit terbuka perlahan terbuka lebih lebar. Angin lembut memasuki ruangan berbau debu dan buku, membuai lembut lelaki yang hampir tertidur di meja kerja suaminya.

"_Kouki..."_

.

.

.

Fin

.

Oke, saya jahat dan saya tahu itu. Bukannya membahagiakan OTP sendiri justru menyiksanya seperti ini. Semoga fanfic ini menghibur dan mohon maaf atas segala warning di atas. Ciao~


End file.
